cappuccino
by my xiu
Summary: mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali menerima kenyataan dan keegoisan membuat mereka berpisah/ "kau cantik dan bukankan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya" luhan/ xiuhan / lumin / exo / GS / DLDR / RnR
1. Chapter 1

title : cappuccino

pairing : xiuhan / lumin, exo

rate : T

warning : GS, typo, OOC, DLDR

* * *

happy reading~

Seoul

Kim Minseok menatap cermin berbingkai kayu, bayangan yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan mata hazel balik memandangnya. Gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan tampak begitu mewah dan istimewa, ramping dibagian atas dan mengembang dari pinggang kebawah, jangan lupa detail motif dan payet yang tersemat di sudut-sudut yang tepat. Warna gaun itu serasi dengan kulitnya yang seputih porselen. Tapi dia tidak menyukainya.

"terlalu berat" ia berkata datar, "warnanya juga kurang cerah" minseok mempoutkan bibirnya

"nona minseok..."

"dan lagi" minseok memotong "sebaiknya tidak ada pita dibagian dada, ini sudah ketinggalan jaman, payet-payetnya juga terlalu banyak, maniknya juga dikurangi. Terlalu berkelap-kelip. Aku bisa dikira lampu berjalan"

Para penata rias saling berpandangan, lalu menunduk. Setengah malu, setengah jengkel ingin memprotes tapi seperti bisa nona besar kim minseok lah yang pasti menang.

Minseok menghela nafas dan melangkah menuju pintu "baiklah jika sudah terlanjur" katanya kesal "kalau menurut kalian gaun ini cocok untukku, aku akan mencoba berjalan-jalan dulu untuk menguji apa aku sanggup memakai gaun seberat ini" minseok lalu keluar dari kamarnya, menyusuri koridor.

Pernikahannya kurang dua minggu lagi dan bahkan dia tidak menyukai gaun pengantinnya. Belakangan pikirannya dipenuhi beberapa hal sehingga dia menyerahkan keperluan pernikahan pada wedding planner, dan sekarang dia menyesali karena kurang sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan, ya kim minseok adalah seorang yang **perfectionis.**

Minseok berulang kali menggela nafas, baru beberapa langkah dia sudah merasa letih, ketika berbelok di tikungan koridor, ia hampir saja marah karena nyaris bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Tapi rasa marah dan lelah itu menghilang saat melihat tunagannya yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

Xi Luhan, pria keturunan korea-cina berumur dua puluh delapan tahun, usia yang dibilang masih muda untuk menikah bagi masyarakat korea. Luhan memandang minseok dari atas sampai bawah

Luhan tersenyum

"maaf nona, saya baru saja akan mengantar luhan-ssi keruangan nona" kata pelayan "sekarang saya permisi" ia membungkuk sopan, lalu melangkah pergi

"annyeong, luhan-ssi" minseok masih berdiri ditempatnya, tersenyum menggoda luhan, tapi masih dengan keanggunannya

Luhan masih setia memandang minseok, seakan-akan ia sanggup berdiri disana selamanya

Minseok tak tahan lagi, wajahnya mulai merona "YAAA! Apa yang kau padangi? Dasar rusa mesum" pukulan sayang mendarat dilengan kiri luhan

"kau cantik dan bukankan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi miliku seutuhnya" luhan mendekati menseok, mengelus rambut minseok

"benarkah? Tapi aku tidak suka gaun ini. Terlalu berat" minseok kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, sepertinya itu menjadi kebiasaanya jika tidak suka dengan sesuatu, dan luhan menyukainya, membuat minseok semakin imut.

"begitu?"

"tapi jika kau menyukainya, aku akan terus berlatih mengenakan gaun ini, mungkin lama-lama akan terasa ringan"

"tentu saja, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh minseok-ku ini"

"kau ini" wajah minseok semakin merona " oh ya tidak biasanya lulu datang jam segini?"

"tidak.. aku tadi selesai meeting lebih awal dan aku bawa ini"

"kau ke folia? Kenapa kau kesana dan apa itu cappucinno?"

"ya, sudah cukup lama kau tidak mengunjungin folia, coffee shopmu"

"coffee shop itu sudah diurus oleh sekertaris yoo dan kau tau kan aku sudah tidak minum cappucino lagi lu, aku benci cappucinno, sangat tidak menyukai cappucino, dan kenapa juga cappucino harus diciptakan, sejak..." minseok tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat luhan meletakkan dua jarinya dibibir minseok

"kau tidak perlu meminumnya" luhan mendekat dan memeluk minseok "aka membawa ini karena aku ingin membuatmu menyukainya lagi. Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin meminumnya, tidak apa-apa"

Minseok mendekat, bibir mereka hampir bertemu ketika seorang pelayan tergopoh-gopoh menggampiri mereka

"luhan-ssi!"

Luhan menghela nafas berusaha menahan emosinya, lalu menoleh "ya?"

"telepon untuk anda, katanya penting sekali, dia bilang... adik anda..."

Raut wajah luhan berubah seketika, ia segera menerima telepon dari pelayan itu, sementara tangan satunya menggenggam erat tangan minseok. "ada apa?" luhan berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin, ia mendengarkan suara dari seberang telepon, lalu berkata "baiklah, aku akan segera pulang"

"ada apa?" minseok yang dari tadi menggunggu luhan menutup telepon, dia merasa ada sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi

" sehun kolaps lagi" kata luhan sambil menyerahkan telepon ke pelayan " aku harus pulang, min" luhan mengecup dahi minseok

"tunggu, aku ikut. Sebentar" minseok berlari kekamarnya, gaun yang tadi terasa berat tidak dipedulikannya, secepat mungkin dia mengganti bajunya dan turun menemui luhan yang sudah berada disamping mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok hanya bisa berdiri diam didepan sebuah kamar, memandang luhan yang tengah duduk ditepi tempat tidur memegang tangan seseorang yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dia adalah adik sepupu luhan, oh sehun. Sejak kecil mereka telah hidup bersama, orang tua sehun telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dia masih sekolah dasar.

Sudah dua tahun, sehun tak berdaya, hanya berbaring ditempat tidurnya, sering kali dia seakan putus dari dunia nyata memandang kosong kedepan dan tidak mengenali orang-ornag disekitarnya, dan sering kali dia mengalami kolaps. Dulu sehun adalah seorang barista terkenal, yang berkerja di coffe shop milik minseok, dia sering muncul di Barista Magazine karena keahliannya dalam meracik kopi.

Sejak sehun sakit, luhan selalu berpesan pada pelayan agar selalu memberi kabar tentang kondisi sehun. Bahkan saat dalam perjalanan bisnis luhan akan memeberi tau tempat dan nomor telepon agar dapat selalu dihubungi.

Minseok mendekati luhan, memegang bahunya lembut, minseok teringat saat dokter berbicara tentang kondisi sehun yang melemah, dan mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"lu.." bisik minseok "sebaiknya pernikahan kita tunda saja.."

Luhan menggeleng, menatap minseok dan kembali memandang sehun " sehun selalu ingin melihat kita menikah, mungkin itu alasan dia bertahan sampai sekarang.."

Luhan berhenti saat mendengar sehun mengigau

"suho... jongin..." guman sehun, menyebut nama dua orang namja yang dulu bersahabat dengannya, luhan serta minseok

"dia ingin bertemu mereka" ucap minseok

" aku tau, tapi kau tau kan persahabatan mereka sudah retak, aku tidak yakin jika mereka masih mengingat sehun"

"tentu saja mereka masih ingat" ucap minseok, terdengar seperti untuk menyakinkan diri sendiri dari pada luhan "ayolah lu, sehun tidak meminta bertemu presiden korea atau apa.."

Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang usul minseok, ada keraguan dalam wajahnya.

" aku akan mendatangi mereka " ujar minseok

"tapi min.."

"aku tidak peduli dimanapun mereka berdua berada, aku akan membawa mereka kehadapan sehun" ucap minseok,

"dua minggu lagi kita akan menikah"

"aku akan menyelesainyanya sebelum pernikahan kita" minseok merangkup wajah luhan, dia tau luhan selama ini mencoba tegar dan tidak pernah menunjukan kesedihannya di depan orang lain, tapi di hadapan kim minseok, pertahanan ego seorang xi luhan dapat runtuh.

" kau percaya padaku kan?" ucap minseok pelan

"aku.."

"bukan Cuma kau yang menyanyangi sehun, aku juga menyanyanginya, dan karena salahku dia menjadi seperti ini"

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini bukan slah siap-siapa" ucap luhan

Air mata minseok meleleh. Ia memandang sehun sejenak dan kemali menatap luhan " aku akan membawa suho dan jongin, apapun caranya"

TBC

* * *

bagaimana? ada yang pernah baca cerita seperti itu? :) ok, cerita ini dari novel "esclair -pagi terahir di rusia", novelnya bagus banget, buat yang belum baca coba dech  
dan ah~ ah lagi2 aku mengubah sedikit isi ceritanya.

lanjutin gak ya?

ok, sudah selesai pengakuan dosanya.

terimakasih dah baca dan jangan lupa RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

title : cappuccino

pairing : xiuhan / lumin, exo

rate : T

warning : GS, typo, OOC, DLDR

* * *

happy reading~

* * *

New York. Dua minggu sebelum pernikahan luhan dan minseok

.

.

"oppa~ cepatlah bangun, nanti kau terlambat kerja"

Seorang yeoja, masih mengenakan apron sibuk menata meja makan, dua porsi sandwiches tuna telah tersaji diatas meja

"kau cantik sekali" sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang ramping yeoja itu, wajahnya memerah, entah berapa kali gombalan yang telah didengarnya, namun masih membuatnya tersipu malu

"benarkah?" yeoja itu berbalik menatap mata yang selalu membuatnya tenang

"tentu, kyungsoo-ku adalah yeoja tercantik " suho tersenyum, senyum angelic yang selalu membuat kyungsoo terpesona

"hari ini sarapan apa?"

"aku membuat sandwiches tuna, oh ya oppa mau aku buatkan kopi? Atau jus?"

"oppa, mian.. aku tidak bermaksud-" kyungsoo memandang wajah suaminya –suho, tampak kekecewaan, penyesalan dan kesedihan

"sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, aku mau jus saja"

"ini" kyungsoo membawa dua buah gelas berisi jus stroberi untuknya dan jus jeruk untuk suho

Pagi yang normal bagi keluarga kecil ini, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk, "biar aku saja" ucap suho

Ketika suho membuka pintu, berdiri dua orang namja berseragam polisi, salah satu polisi itu menyerahkan selembar surat, " anda kim junmyeon?"

Suho mengambil surat itu "surat penggeledahan? Apa ini?"

"kami akan memberitahu anda jika kami menemukan apa yang kami cari, boleh kami masuk?"

" tapi apa yang kalian cari?"

" izinkan kami masuk, junmyeon-ssi"

Tentu saja suho tidak punya pilihan, dia membiarkan polisi itu memasuki apartemen mungilnya, kyungsoo sudah berada disebelah suho, meremas tangannya dengan khawatir "apa yang mereka ingin kan?"

"aku tidak tau, aku tidak merasa melanggar hukum"

Suho dan kyungsoo mengikuti polisi-polisi itu, mereka sangat cermat meneliti tiap sudut, sampai-sampai meraba-raba kantung penutup kulkas. Suho bertanya-tanya benda sekecil apa yang mereka cari dan apa hubungannya dengannya.

Setelah sepuluh menit polisi itu menggeledah apartemen suho, mereka keluar dari kamar suho dengan membawa mantel dan sebuah cincin permata yang sudah berada dalam sebuah bungkus plastik bening.

" ini yang kita cari" kata polisi itu " kami menemukan ini di salah satu saku mantelmu, junmyeon-ssi"

"tunggu, itu bukan-" suho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika polisi itu memborgol kedua tangannya

" anda ditahan, junmyoen-ssi" salah satu petugas polisi memborgol kedua tangan suho

"tidak, pasti anda salah orang pak petugas" kyungsoo berusaha menyakinkan para petugas kepolisian

"kemarin, kami mendapat laporan bahwa salah satu perhiasan yang di pamerkan di singapura telah hilang, dan semua bukti mengarah pada suami anda" dua orang petugas polisi membawa paksa suho kedalam mobil polisi

"tunggu, kalian salah besar, aku tidak mencuri apa pun !" sentak suho, berusaha berontak, namun dia kalah tenaga dari para polisi

"kita akan mendengarkan penjelasan anda di kantor polisi"

"kalian tidak boleh membawa suamiku!" kata kyungsoo keras, seakan dengan begitu para polisi akan luluh hatinya dan melepaskan suho

Suho yang ditarik paksa oleh polisi yang jauh lebih besar darinya, tidak dapat melepaskan diri. Sebelum masuk ke mobil polisi, suho tak henti-hentinya memadang kearah kyungsoo yang menangis di depan pintu apartement mereka

"percayalah kyungie, aku tidak bersalah" triak suho dari dalam mobil, bahkan sampai kyungsoo tidak terlihat "aku tidak bersalah!"

.

.

.

.

Tengah hari dan air mata kyunsoo tidak dapat berhenti, ia tidak memperdulikan perutnya yang meronta belum diisi dari pagi. Bayangan wajah dan senyum angelic suaminya yang masih terniang dikepalanya.

Flashback

Kyungsoo bertemu suho sudah satu tahun, mereka bertemu di sebuah taman . saat itu matahari tebenam, kyungsoo sedang memandang sungai yang ada dipinggir taman, ketika ia berbalik hendak pulang, seorang namja dengan kamera DSLR menggantung dileher mencegatnya.

"tunggu" mohonya " tolong jangan bergerak, tetaplah disana" lalu namja itu memotretnya dari belakang, samping kanan dan kiri. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretan dilayar kamera.

"terimakasih"

Sejak saat itu, kyungsoo dan suho sering bertemu dan sesekali mengobrol saling berbagi cerita. Tanpa sadar kyungsoo mulai menyukai sosok suho yang ramah dan baik hati. hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman , Tapi kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan suho, namun dia hanya memendam perasaannya tanpa berharap terlalu tinggi.

Seperti minggu-minggu lain, mereka berdua bertemu di sebuah caffe. Salju pertama diawal musim menjadi latarbelakang pertemuan mereka, sangat romantis dan kyungsoo sangat menyukai suasana ini, tapi sebisa mungkin dia bersikap biasa dihadapan suho.

Setelah berbagi cerita masing-masing, tiba-tiba suho menggenggam tangan mungil kyungsoo, seburat merah mulai menyebar di pipi kyungsoo

"kyungie" kata suho "menikahlah denganku"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa menaggapi pernyataan suho. Tapi ia terpaku saat melihat keseriusan didalam mata suho. Sangat serius dan tulus.

"kau mau?" tanya suho setelah beberapa detik mereka dalam keheningan malam

"ehm..tentu" wajah kyungsoo sudah merah sempurna, dia menundukan wajahnya sehingga rambut hitam pekatnya menutupi sebagian wajah kyungsoo, tersipu.

Suho mengangkat dagu kyungsoo, menghilangkan jarang diantara mereka berdua , dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir kissable kyungsoo

.

.

.

"siapa saja yang akan kau undang?" tanya kyungsoo di sela-sela perjalannan ke aparteman kyungsoo

" aku ingin mengundang adik laki-lakiku" kata suho "dia satu-satunya keluargaku"

"adik? Kau tidak pernah bilang panya saudara"

"ehm.. kami sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi sejak dua tahun lalu, itu karena kesalahpahaman"

"oh.." kata kyungsoo, dia tidak berani tanya lebih jauh. Kyungsoo manunggu agar suho sendirilah yang menceritakannya jika ia memang menginginkannya.

"namanya jongin. Kim jongin" kata suho

Kyungsoo menatap wajah suho, yang perlahan menampakkan kesedihan, dan berusaha menghiburnya

"sekarang kita harus menentukan tanggalnya" ucap kyungsoo riang

.

.

.

Sebelum menikah dengan kyungsoo, suho selalu berkelinging dunia, mencari objek foto yang menarik, tapi Setelah menikah dengan kyungsoo, mereka memilih menetap di new york, kota pertama mereka bertemu.

Di dinding apartement mereka, sebagian tertutup foto hasil jepretan suho dari berbagai negara yang sudah dikunjunginya. Suatu hari saat mereka sedang menikmati waktu rehat dengan menonton tv kyungsoo bertanya pada suho " oppa, kenapa tidak ada foto dari korea?"

Suho mengulus rambut hitam kyungsoo " terlalu banyak kepedihan disana, aku hanya ingin melupakan masa laluku di korea"

Suho sudah mulai terbuka dengan kyungsoo dan sedikit demi sedikit menceritakan apa yag terjadi di tanah kelahirannya.

"lagi pula aku disini sudah memilikimu" kata suho, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih bersemangat " oh iya, aku mendapat tarawan memotret perhiasan di sebuah pameran, tapi pameran itu di singapura"

"tapi kan oppa lebih suka objek alam, kenapa tiba-tiba beralih?"

"iya, aku tau, tapi ini kesempatanku untuk memperluas objek fotoku, kau ikut kan?"

"tentu "

Flashback End

* * *

TBC

* * *

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview /deepbow/

chapter ini mulai menceritakan couple lain, jadi yang menunggu xiuhan muncul agak bersabar ya ^_^ couple yang lain juga akan muncul sesuai jalan cerita

aku tunggu reviewnya~


	3. Chapter 3

title : cappuccino

pairing : xiuhan / lumin, exo

rate : T

warning : GS, typo, OOC, DLDR

* * *

happy reading~

* * *

Disebuah ruang tertutup, sudah dua jam suho harus terus bertahan menghadapi dua polisi yang sedang mengintrogasinya.

"pekerjaanmu fotografer, benar?" kata polisi pertama. "pastinya kau sering berhadapan dengan objek telanjang?"

Kedua polisi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak

"ya sering" jawab suho datar. " kudanil telanjang di afrika"

Kedua polisi itu semakin terpingkal-pingkal "kau lucu juga junmyeon-ssi"

Suho hanya terdiam dingin, menahan emosi sehingga kehilangan senyum ramahnya.

"jadi" kata polisi pertama " kembali kepertanyaan awal, kenapa anda mencuri cincin the bvlgari blue yang ada di pameran di singapura?"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mencuri cincin itu!" sentak suho, menendang meja didepannya dengan kasar. Meja itu tidak berkutik , suho harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa dijempol kakinya.

" sebenarnya aku berharap kau mengakui perbuatanmu" kata polisi kedua "karena kau masih membantah perbuatanmu, aku rasa harus menanyakan hal-hal yang lebih ringan dulu" polisi itu membuka beberapa lembar kertas yang ia bawa "kim junmyoen atau sering dipanngil dengan nama suho, berasal dari korea, kedua orang tua telah meninggal, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, adik yang lebih muda 3 tahun bernama kim jongin" polisi itu menutup berkas-berkas file dan memandang suho "mungkin adikmu bisa bersaksi tentangmu, junmyoen-ssi"

"JANGAN COBA-COBA!" bentak suho tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan memukul meja, kesabaranya telah hilang.

"tenanglah" kata polisi pertama " kami hanya ingin tau alibimu, junmyoen-ssi"

" aku dan adikku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi, ia tidak mungkin mengetahui alibiku" jawab suho " lagi pula sudah aku katakan, setelah pemotretan berakhir, aku berada di toilet"

"tapi ada saksi yang melihat tasmu pelaratanmu masih ada di tempat kejadian"

" tentu saja tas peralatanku aku tinggal, kau pikir aku akan membawa barang-banrang sebanyak itu ke toilet?!" jawab suho, sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya

"kami menemukan beberapa bukti yang mengarahkanmu" ucap polisi kedua "dan dari penyelidikan kami kau sedang mengalami kesulitan finansial, jadi dengan the bvlgari blue seharga 12 juta dollar, itu lebih dari cukup untuk menutupinya"

"finansial? Aku masih dapat mengatasinya"ucap suho

"jadi bagaimana kau menjelaskan kenapa cincin the bvlgari blue berada dalam saku mantelmu?" tanya polisi itu

"sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tahu apa-apa" sentak suho "buakankah itu tugas kalain untuk mencari tahu kenapa cincin itu ada dalam saku mantelku? Pasti ada yang ingin menfitnahku, jika aku benanr-benar mencuri cincin itu, aku sudah pasti menyembunyikan ditempat yang tidak bisa kalian temukan"

Kedua polisi itu terdiam " baiklah, sebelum kami menemukan bukti yang meringankanmu, kau akan tetap kami tahan" ucap polisi pertama.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan pikiranya, kyungsoo bersiap-siap menuju kantor polisi saat telefon berdering

"hallo?" kata kyungsoo lirih

"anyeong, kyungie" suara seorang wanita korea menyapa, suara yang sudah kyungsoo kenal

"anyeong minseok unnie, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya kyungsoo

"baik" jawab minseok "apa suho ada?"

Kyungsoo memerawang sejenak, menimbang apa yang harus ia katakan, dan ia memilih untuk menceritakan semua tentang suho, suaranya terbata-bata dan diselingi dengan isakan tangis.

"ehmmm..." minseok terdengar kesal setelah mendengar cerita kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba minseok menutup sambungan telepon.

Kyungsoo memandang herang kearah telepon, sebelum emnutupnya dengan tangan bergetar dan kembali memandang menerawang. Tapi kemudian telepon itu kembali berdering.

"hallo" ucap kyungsoo setelah menganngkat telepon.

"baiklah kyungie, aku akan segera kesana " ucap minseok

"k..ke new york?"

"ya, ke new york " jawab minseok, seakan-akan jarak korea dan new york sama dekatnya dengan rumahnya dan kios disebelah rumah. "aku memang berencana mengunjungimu" lanjut minseok.

Kyungsoo menenal minseok dari semua cerita suho, yeoja yang bersala dari salah satu pengusaha terbesar di korea. Tapi dua baru dua bulan dia benar-benar bertemu minseok, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan suho karena suho benar-benar ingin meninggalkan semuanya tentang korea

"tapi unnie..."

"tidak ada tapi, aku akan terbang ke new york besok dan aku akan membereskan semuanya, aku yakin suho tidak bersalah" kemudian minseok menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kyungsoo

Kyungsoo lebih merasa khawatir setelah tau minseok akan mendatanginya, walaupun dia baru mengenal minseok, tapi dari semua cerita suho, minseok orang yang sangat keras kepala. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar tujuannya tercapai. Dan kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar membutuhkan sikap keras kepala minseok..

.

.

.

Minseok tidak main-main, sehari setelahnya dia sampai di depan pintu apartement kyungsoo, memakai mantel mereh dengan sebuah koper kecil. "minseok unnie!"

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya minseok satelah memeluk kyungsoo seklias, ia kelihatan sama lelahnya dengan kyungsoo

"baik" jawab kyungsoo lirih "unnie..apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"tenanglah, aku akan menelfon james anderson" ucap menseok dan mulai menekan layar smartphonenya

"nugu?"

"dia detektif senior di kepolisisan new york, dia sudah tidak aktif lagi, tapi masih memiliki pengaruh"

Kyungsoo hanya memandang penuh harap pada minseok yang tengah menelpon, dibenaknya mulai terbesit kenangan akan suaminya,

"kyungie?" panggil minseok setelah menutup telepon, membangunkan kyungsoo dari lamunannya

"james akan mencari tahu tentang pencurian perhiasan itu" kata minseok "dua jam lagi dia akan memberi kabar"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia merasa secercah harapan mulai terlihat untuk keluarga kecil mereka "ah.. unnie mau minum apa?"

"ada coklat panas?"

"iya"

"dengan marshmallow"

"baik"

"dengan banyak gula"

"unnie yakin? Bukankan unnie sedang diet?"

"lupakan dietku, aku tidak bisa diet disaat seperti ini, dan jika sekarang aku tidak memakan yang manis-manis aku bisa gila"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "siap"

Minseok ikut tersenyum tipis, dan ia duduk dengan anggun memandang keluar jendela

"unnie, dimana kau mengenal detektif itu?" kyungsoo duduk di depan minseok dengan membawa dua buah cangkir coklat panas

Minseok mengambil cangkir itu, menikmati hangatnya coklat panas "enak sekali" ucapnya

"terimakasih"

"detektif itu dulu teman dekat pamanku" jawab minseok

"begitu"

Mereka berdua meminum coklat panas dalam diam, sesekali minseok melihat sekeliling ruangan, memperhatikan foto-foto yang tersusun rapi di dinding. Tanpa sadar ia berharap menemukan sebuah foto yang pernah di potret suho beberapa tahun lalu.

"ada di kamar kami" kata kyungsoo, membuat minseok menoleh. "foto kalian berlima ada di kamar kami, suho tetep menyimpanya dalam sebuah album foto, yah walaupun dia bilang ingin meninggalkan semuanya, tapi aku tau didalam hatinya masih ingin bertemu dengan kalian"

Senyum kembali tepancar dari wajah minseok "kyungie, jika masalah ini sudah selesai, kau dan suho bisa datang kepernikahanku dan luhan kan?"

"tentu saja"

"sehun..keadaanya semakin buruk dan ia ingin bertemu dengan kalian, karena itu aku datang kesini" minseok sebisa mungkin berbicara dengan tenang tapi getaran halus masih terdengar dari ucapannya

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "baik" kali ini air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dibendung.

* * *

TBC


End file.
